


Sunny day (3)

by berserker_of_light



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker_of_light/pseuds/berserker_of_light
Kudos: 1





	Sunny day (3)

6  
骑士家里的装潢相当普通，但是却挺温馨，骑士让战士和孩子去沙发上坐着，自己系了个围裙做饭去了。  
战士看了看孩子欣赏着骑士的卡组，深深地觉得应该加强孩子对不吃嗟来之食的教育。  
不过自己现在在做什么来着。  
战士搓了搓手，有点坐立难安。他觉得自己果然还是起来去帮忙比较好。他把手铠脱下，放在骑士的兵器架上，和骑士的盾倚在一起。虽然之前被队友吐槽过在哪都穿着战甲，但是依然改不掉这样的习惯，可能是因为缺失安全感之类的。  
厨房里骑士已经在做饭了，意外的还很香，战士想起他们刚认识的时候骑士还不太会做饭，只是因为小队里没什么人会做饭才学起来的，战士也只是因为有了孩子之后才学起的做饭，之前只是在帮忙忙活柴火之类的事情。  
这真是……有些让人怀念了。  
骑士已经换了一身常服在忙活做菜了，他把袖子挽起，动作干练，很快就要做好一道菜了，战士提出想要帮他的忙，骑士却笑着摇摇头。  
“穿着战甲不方便做家务，你先去我的房间换套常服吧……我的柜子里有我的衣服，不知道你能不能穿得上。”  
战士想了想，同意了他的提议。  
骑士做完饭后战士却还待在房间里，小孩子有些担心，准备跑去房间里找父亲，骑士阻止了他。  
“让我去吧。”  
7  
骑士敲了敲门，战士还在里面折腾，他发现门没锁，便推门进去，战士脱了上衣，不知道为什么他的胸口缠着一些绷带，却没有明显受伤的痕迹。  
“……你怎么了？”疑惑不解的骑士。  
战士转过身来惊觉自己没锁上门，连忙把骑士的衣服套在身上。  
“其实还是不太合身……可能胸口有些太紧了。”  
战士身材结实，但是却不能说是高大，骑士走过去帮他勉强扣上了扣子，但因为太紧了而把战士敏感的乳头弄得硬挺起来，两人都红了脸，骑士的手指在帮他穿衣服时甚至不小心蹭过了战士的乳头。  
“与其这样不如还是穿里衣吧……我只是觉得如果你洗完澡穿干净的衣服会比较舒服……”骑士又帮他把衬衫脱下来，收到怀里，两个人甚至不是完全赤裸相见，但气氛却微妙的暧昧。  
“我只是觉得这样会不会有点汗味……”战士拉了拉自己黑色高领紧身衣的袖子，表情有点纠结。  
骑士摇摇头，气氛又奇怪的尴尬。  
直到小小战士以为他们被房间大魔王吞掉过来找他们之前都是如此。  
战士回应了小战士的呼唤，骑士把那件衬衫叠起来准备收好时，却无意间闻到了衣服和手指上沾着的淡淡奶香。  
8  
酒足饭饱。  
孩子嗜睡，洗完澡就该睡了。  
到了分配房间的时候了，骑士家就一张床，自然只能三个人挤一挤了。  
骑士脸上露着些抱歉的微笑，战士总觉得这样的他有些疏离。但是又说不出有什么不对。  
还好骑士家的床够大，战士抱住小战士，把他裹在怀里，两个人睡一床被子。骑士则睡在床的右边。  
小战士缩成一团让父亲抱着他，刚躺下没多久就不回大人的话了。  
“看来是睡着了。”战士冲骑士用口型小声笑着说。  
骑士笑了笑，比了个嘘的手势，关了灯。  
9  
半夜，战士感到一阵寒意，入秋了，有些冷，他颤抖了一下，却突然掉进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
这个怀抱有寒冷的雪松味道，是淡淡的雪水化水的清冷味道，以前一直有人说他的信息素有阳光的味道，但是太过热烈。他掉进这样的味道里，却一点也不觉得冷，他在骑士身上也闻过这样的味道，但当时的味道比这浓烈的多，在他攻击的时候像是冰一样冷，但是很久之前的那个晚上，他闻到的却是温暖的香气，甚至有一些甜甜的，暖和的松子味道。  
就像是现在一样。  
战士被包裹在这样的味道里，感觉到一种从来没有过的安全感，就这么又睡着了。  
可惜过了一会他就被身体里的燥热催促着醒了过来。  
战士迷糊地睁开眼，发现自己躺在骑士的怀里，可能是小战士自己把自己卷着卷着溜了出去，骑士怕自己着凉，才把自己捞了进来。战士清醒过来，感觉喉咙干的可怕，昨天才玩弄到红肿的乳头也慢慢硬了起来，他感觉自己慢慢硬了，喘息也粗重起来，他想离骑士远一些，生怕对方发现他的异样。但是骑士身上好闻的味道让他忍不住想要靠近，明明是这样清冷的味道却相当催情。战士的眼神涣散，骑士的信息素就像是让人入迷的迷香，让他想起以前见到过的纯白色野花，因为没有颜色反而更加香气扑鼻。战士的乳头已经完全起了反应，因为产乳而包住胸脯用来掩饰的绷带逐渐染上了湿意。  
战士偷偷把绷带扯开，在被子和骑士的怀里磨蹭着双腿，他感觉自己的后穴又湿了，甚至沾湿了一块内裤，正在一张一合地等待骑士的疼爱，骑士揽着自己的腰的手此刻变得令人在意，战士不敢乱动，生怕骑士醒来发现这样淫乱的自己，但是又沉溺于骑士的信息素的包裹下，越来越渴求对方。他偷偷用手逗弄自己的左乳，乳汁已经有一些流出来了，战士用手偷偷掖去一些，害怕滴在床单上被骑士发现。实际上他硬了的阴茎也快要戳到骑士的腹部了。这时，骑士缩起身子把战士又往怀里紧了紧，战士的乳头硬着，随着距离的变近靠上了骑士的身体。  
骑士穿了件有纹路的棉麻睡衣，虽然衣服的内侧挺舒服，但是表面却有些粗糙，战士敏感的乳头挨上睡衣，狠狠地蹭了几下，让他差点叫出来，他感觉骚穴里吐出好多发情期带来的淫水，好像漏出了的奶汁也洇进了骑士的衣服里。  
他的脑子里嗡的一声，除了完了两个大字以外还有发情期和好想被骑士进入、孩子还在呢这些乱七八糟的话。  
战士的理智几乎快要被骑士无意识散发的信息素给冲垮，他开始扭动腰臀，尽可能地把自己的乳头往对方的衣服上蹭，搞的骑士的衣服上有了些湿漉漉的痕迹，他被情欲冲散了理智的脑子突然冒出了一个大胆的想法。  
他把骑士放在自己腰上的手偷偷移到自己的穴口附近，用另一只手掰开了自己的臀瓣，把脸埋进骑士的胸口，把两个人往床里挤了挤，离孩子稍远了些。胸口不停流水的淫乱战士把腰和臀往外挺了挺，试探着把一张一合的小穴往骑士修长的手指上撞去。骑士的手指比起穴肉的温度凉了许多，被填满的感觉好的战士不停张着嘴小口哈气，感觉唾液都要顺着嘴角滴落，只要意识到那是骑士的手指，他的小洞就一紧，难以再往里面插入。  
控制着骑士的手指很难戳到身后的敏感点，战士渐渐地欲求不满起来，小穴依然被手指堵着，淫水却已经被无知觉的手指搅动发出了声音。  
骑士皱着眉动弹了一下，眼皮动了动，就又合上了，战士有点奇怪他为什么没醒，又有点庆幸他没有醒过来。  
乳汁已经把衣服蘸湿一大块，房间里的奶味香到战士几乎要闻不下去，太阳柠檬的味道被雪松裹住，不太一样的是战士用自己的小嘴裹住了骑士的手指，战士怎么也无法捅到自己的敏感点，他只是用骑士的手指这一事实来刺激自己，但是即便这样，他还是硬的发疼，胸口不断地流出乳汁，偶尔还会小小地喷发出来，连喉咙也想要有东西填满了。  
战士想了想，把骑士的手指拔了出来，轻轻把骑士变成平躺，按住了他的腿，把小骑士含在了嘴里。  
骑士做了个梦，梦里战士怀了他的孩子，乳汁潺潺地流出，前不久他们好像还在一起冒险，战士用斧子给了魔物最后一击，他听到大家欢呼着、笑着，永远靠谱永远万无一失的主坦战士，笑着对自己举起了手，然后自己握住了那双手。  
可是和大家冒险，那也是很久以前的事了。  
重伤的ST和大喊着他的名字的MT，还有因为身体原因和旧伤不能继续冒险的骑士。  
他做梦，梦见即便自己已经不能再外出冒险，也愿意和他在一起，怀上他的孩子，对他掰开自己身后流水的小洞，让他不断地进出。骑士想要把他弄哭，让他露出淫乱的表情，露出和平时坚毅的表情截然不同的脸，让他吐出红色的舌头只为了把自己的东西含在嘴里。  
骑士想到这些，有些控制不住自己的情欲，他在梦里也挣扎着想要清醒过来，生怕在自己身边的战士发现自己的糟糕妄想。  
他猛的睁开眼，发现自己平躺着，而战士含着自己自然而然硬起的小骑士。  
不对吧，这个。  
仔细一闻空气里全是奶味，战士的信息素可不是奶味，下体舒服的像是泡在温水里，他觉得自己一定久违地硬得不得了。  
甚至房间里还有战士的低喘和一些…奇怪的咕滋水声，手指上的湿意又是怎么回事。  
骑士感觉自己理智全无。  
战士被粗大的肉棒顶住喉咙，又贪婪地舔了好几口，他感觉自己已经要到达临界点了，左手扶着骑士的肉棒，右手在小洞里进出，已经塞进了三根手指，黑色的高领毛衣因为产乳已经湿透，战士把掀起来露出饱满的胸乳，他也想要让自己的胸也得到满足，于是他把骑士湿哒哒的阴茎吐出来，把顶端往乳头上画着圈戳弄，很快胸口又是一片狼藉。  
战士捅着自己的敏感点又绞着手指头去了一次，但是发情期来的又快又急，看情况还很长，他本来想偷偷去了了事，可是却自我抚慰却越觉得不够。  
他觉得自己像是另外一个人，或者是远东之国卖的小黄本里的荡妇，不知满足地把人榨干，战士的乳头沾上了精液和乳汁，软的像是要化了一样，乳晕涨大，滑溜溜的。他用柔软的胸肌夹住骑士的肉棒上下摩擦，在抚慰骑士的同时也摩擦到了乳头，给了他不得了的刺激和快感。  
很快他就让骑士射了一发。  
战士被精液喷了一脸，只是把嘴角的精液舔去，让他颇有点唾面自干的风度。  
骑士觉得自己像是在被强奸，又觉得相当丢脸，只是这样就射了，或者说这样还没暴起把战士按在床上狂操，是自己太是个男人了，还是自己不是个男人。  
世界上居然还有这么软的胸肌。  
很快骑士又硬了，他发现自己的不应期在战士手里短的不得了，已经独当一面的他还是发现了MT的不得了之处。  
战士玩着奶子又高潮了，他自己玩着后穴就高潮了两次，但是怎么也不够。  
他最后还是没忍住，用大大的被子挡住两人的身体，偷偷跨在了骑士身上，扶住骑士的大肉棒就要坐下去。  
战士模糊的脑子里以为这一直都会是一场偷偷摸摸的性爱，不知情的骑士和偷腥的战士的半夜狂欢。  
显然这一次他错了。  
骑士眨了眨眼，把住这个自欺欺人的战士的大腿根，往自己的肉棒上按去，直入到底，战士睁大了眼睛，后穴死死咬住了骑士的阴茎，张着嘴却无法发出呻吟，战士直接射了出来，后穴发出淫乱的水声，骑士感觉有不少的液体涌出来浇灌着他，脚趾蜷起来勾住了床单，乳汁直接喷到了骑士的脸上，被骑士舔去。  
战士第一次见到骑士露出这样阴暗的表情。  
他骑在骑士的身上，骑士从下往上打量他，他刚到没来由的慌张。  
“你什么时候变得这样淫乱了，我亲爱的MT？”  
战士的穴口猛的一缩，他没特别注意这个问题，他一向忠于自己的直觉和最原初的渴望，饿了就吃困了就睡，想要和喜欢的人做爱就马上去做。  
可是这样坦然的自己是不是太过分了？做了骑士不喜欢的事。  
骑士没让他多想，战士身体结实自然也不会轻，骑士却握住他的臀瓣往两边用力分开，把他重心往上移，拔出了一半又狠狠地接住重力把他往下按。  
战士被这一下顶的快要昏厥，他舒服的不得了，突然进入身体深处的肉棒带着一丝粗暴，但是更多的是足够让他什么也不去想的快感，好像从脚趾头过电，到大腿根都在不停颤抖，骑士又这样做了好几次，他扶住骑士线条流畅优美的腰腹，张着嘴流出涎水，骑士每每顶弄一下，他的胸口就溅出奶水来，骑士轻插他的后穴，就稍微漏出一些奶水，如果插得深了，就溅出许多来。  
战士已经不知道自己在做什么了，他只能呜咽着被骑士顶弄上高潮，再在情欲的浪潮里翻卷。  
最后他只能用一只手捂住嘴不让自己发出呻吟，另一只手抠弄乳头，他隐约听见骑士说了句真可惜啊，转眼他就含住了自己的乳头。  
回到曾经哺乳的羞耻错觉中，加上精灵的粗长性器戳弄着子宫口，战士发出了承受不住的哭泣声。  
“不行了……呜嗯…要把肚子顶破了……要坏掉了……嗯哈啊！”  
反复小声叫着骑士，还一边哭着说不想让孩子发现，可怜巴巴的战士没有了一点他记忆里那个战士的样子，可他几乎是不哭的。骑士的心里翻涌起阵阵心疼，把他的眼泪舔去了。  
战士就像一只野狗，毫无章法地用湿漉漉的舌头舔着他的脸，用嘴唇在他的脸颊上乱蹭，取而代之的是骑士的深吻，比起战士的一顿乱亲，骑士的吻就生涩而又温情，他轻轻舔过战士敏感的上口腔，战士一直吃软不吃硬，骑士对着点清楚地得很。  
他们几乎只顾着接吻，过了一会战士的后穴又痒了起来，他自己扭腰套弄着骑士的肉棒，骑士之前在他的身体里中出了一次，又浓稠又多，顺着肉棒的进出不断地漏出来，战士恨不得骑士马上再给他止止痒。  
这时熟睡的小战士翻了个身，几乎要翻到床下去，感觉像是在和魔界花战斗。  
战士本来睁着湿漉漉的眼睛和骑士接吻，这样的动静吓得他一抖，骑士明白了他的顾虑，搂着他站了起来。  
“我们去别的地方做。”  
骑士这么说着，战士一点都放心不下来，但是他很快就把这事忘记了，骑士还插在他的体内，只是把他搂了起来，战士咬着骑士的肩膀不敢发出声音，手上还抓着一个软趴趴的枕头，在眼眶里转啊转的眼泪又要掉出来了，他感觉自己的身体哪里都在漏水，乳汁好像都要流空了，但是还是随着抽插喷出来，后穴也一直都在流水，脚也碰不到地面，只能徒劳的晃啊晃。  
骑士把战士带到了自己的书房，把战士顺势推在桌上又从上而下的插入，战士抱紧了刚才抓住的枕头又被深深插入，他本来不太说话，但是被按在桌上干的时候却喊了不少的淫言乱语，想要被填满想要被插射，被骑士舔过的乳头胀痛，但是又因为流出奶水而轻松不少，这时骑士突然笑了一声，战士没反应过来，睁着模糊的眼睛看着骑士漂亮的祖母绿眼睛红色的耳朵尖尖和漂亮的脸。  
“你抱着我之前在街上买的熊玩偶，因为长得很像你，就买下来了。”骑士一边挑逗着战士的腿根一边笑着说。  
战士心情复杂，我怎么会像一个玩偶虽然我被日成这样但是好歹也是个猛男骑士真好看妈的禁欲系。  
骑士直接把战士翻了个面继续操，战士已经挤不出什么乳汁和精水了，只有几滴滴在桌面上，骑士舔咬着战士颈后的腺体，往里捅到深处。  
战士发出一声爽到不行了的低哑叫声哭喊着被捅进了生殖腔，连一句等等都喊不出来。  
骑士很快就成了结，射进去又多又满，战士觉得自己胀的不得了，好像又要给骑士生一个孩子。  
“小战士是我的孩子，对不对？”  
战士猛地摇头，又重重点头。  
“带着别人的孩子就跑……我可从没见过你这样的人。”  
骑士咬着战士的耳垂，柔声问到，“以后还不辞而别吗？”  
战士被顶着敏感点狂射，连动动手指的力气都没有，只能一直被推上高潮，一边不断地抽噎。  
“我不能……就那样回去见…被我害得重伤的你啊……”  
骑士一愣，把战士更紧地收在怀里。  
“你真是……我根本就没有怪过你，你果然是从头到尾的一根筋啊。”  
战士听完这句话，不知道该开心还是难过，骑士把他射的满满的，他倒是不用想那么多了，他的肉体刚好被推上高潮，浑身都像是被泡过一样，他感觉自己什么也没射出来，又好像哪里都在漏水，战士前所未有的幸福地陷入了昏睡。  



End file.
